


There's So Much Left Unspoken

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, and gay bcs my rights, their all demigods cause i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky Bowen doesn't have a clue what's going on.Though he's found even more people like him everytime in the process. He just hopes he doesn't actually die this time around. Nobody knows how their gonna survive the spring musical.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos Rodriguez & Gina Porter & Ricky Bowen, E.J. Caswell & Ashlyn Caswell & Big Red & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Everyone & Everyone, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Attack Among The Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi so this has been in my drafts since beginning of december and now i'm finally posting it! Title and Chapter names taken from different songs from TLT musical, Disney and HSMTMTS songs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Bowen did not think he was going to die alone after getting attacked by something straight out of his 9th grade Mythology textbook, but here he was lying on a subway platform, waiting for his impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few notes!  
> -First Chap takes place before ricky's junior year and then will be back to the normal time.  
> -Gina has been attending the school since freshman year, though she living with Ashlyn atm.

"And you're sure you'll be okay on your own?" Ricky's dad asked as he stopped in front of the security gate.

It was earlier morning of the first day summer break and Ricky was already being sent off on his vacation, although he really didn't mind it.

Ricky rolled his eyes as finished zipping up his backpack. "Dad I'm fifthteen i'll be fine. Plus mom will be picking me up from the airport so i'll be good."

"I know, but I just want you to be safe, you know that right." He replied as he passed Ricky's suitcase to him. "Alright tell your mother I said hello, and please be nice to your stepfather." He said as gave Ricky a pat on the shoulder.

"I will." He said giving his dad a hug. "But I make no promises on the second part." Ricky said as he left his dad behind the gate and headed off to the boarding zone. He stopped at a Starbucks and ordered a way too overpriced Iced Coffee, since he was going to need something for his two hour flight. 

As Ricky put in his earbuds he threw on his playlist and started to drown out whatever outside noises where being broadcasted for all the plane to hear. More of it was to try and press down the thought that he hadn't seen his mother in two years, since she showed up to his eighth grade graduation and when he went to Chicago for her wedding, but he was fairly sure it had something to do with his stepdad and him not getting along since the moment they met, but Todd was supposed to be out of town so life would be alright and even if he wasn't Ricky could most likely avoid him the best he could. As the plane took off he closed his eyes, waiting for the distraction to settle in.

Goodbye Salt Lake City, Hello Chicago.

* * *

As he waited at the luggage conveyors for any sight of his mother. He took the time to send a quick text to Nini telling her that he got there safe. Garnering a response of a few pink hearts, which of course he sent back as well. 

After he finally grabbed his bag, he travelled through to the front of the crowd trying to search for his mother, but yet.

She wasn't there.

He rechecked his phone every few minutes to see if there were any texts from her, though unsurprisingly there was nothing.

He stopped by the closet starbucks and grabbed another Trenta Iced Coffee as he called his mom trying to see if she would pick up.

That's when the one person he didn't want to see showed up. 

His stepdad, Todd Halesgate. 

He hadn't seen Todd since him and his mom's wedding a few years back, where he ended up leaving part way through since he couldn't stand to be there any longer. That was also the last time he seen both of his stepsisters Jamie and Alyssa, not even showing up to Jamie's high school graduation. 

"Ricky! It's so good to see you!" Todd said as he gave Ricky a pat on the back that made his skin crawl.

"Likewise, where's mom? She said she was going to be the one picking me up." Ricky replied skipping straight to his pressing question. 

"She had meetings all day so she had me pick you up and said we should have a guys day."

"Oh joy." Ricky muttered. "Can we stop by the house first so I can drop off my stuff."

"Sure thing, kid. Here let me take your bag for you." Todd replied taking Ricky's suitcase out of his hands and lead him out to the car.

Ricky knew something was definitely off. Todd had never acted this nice towards him, even when he and his mom were dating he was never this civil. He was definitely planning something but he didn't know what. As they made their way outside, Todd directed him over to a car he had never seen before, it was way nicer than the truck he had once had. 

"You like it? I just got it repainted last week." Todd stood proudly as he put Ricky suitcase in the back. 

He took another look at the car before he entered into it. "Why'd you get a new one? I thought your old one was fine?" Ricky questioned as he adjusted to the leather seats. 

"I gave my old one to Jamie before she went off to university and Alyssa ended up with her moms car." Todd said with somewhat a smug grin, that Ricky couldn't figure out why. "Speaking of, have you talked to either of them lately." Todd questioned as they started to make his way out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. He gave a bit of a nod and waited for the conversation to end.

When they arrived back at the apartment he noticed that his room still stood unmoved, still stuck in the time when he was about twelve. He stared at all the posters of old disney shows he used to spend hour watching whenever he could. It's reminiscent of the summer he last spent there, the feeling that could never replace home. He could hear the impatient tapping of Todd's foot and decide it was best to head out and have their 'guys day out'

Ricky couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Ricky learned a few things threw the time he spent with Todd.

1\. He's still really off putting as a person

2\. He talks, _so much._ Like Ricky doesn't understand how that man talks some much without stopping. 

3\. Ricky still doesn't like him. 

They go around the city, Todd pointing out all the places he's visited with his kids and along with places he offered to take Ricky later on in the week, pointing out schools and local skateparks but he brushed off all the information was getting told, but all he could think about was the time until he could finally see his mom again. 

As their day winded down they finally stopped and decided on what they'd have for dinner, since it was assumed that no one wanted to go out to eat. 

Ricky practically jumped his mom when he entered the kitchen to see her. He had the chance to set down the drinks but after that he was fully engulfed in a hug that he had been waiting 2 years for. It seemed almost as no time passed between them and it was picking up the pieces of the past two years and catching up on the parts of their lives they both missed out on and everyone seemed normal but Ricky couldn't feel but the vibes were off, they were clearly hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what.

That's when the shoe hit the floor and Ricky felt like he kinda wanted to scream.

"So Ricky we have something to tell you." His mom said as she grabbed Todds hands and grasped them in hers. 

"Are you having kids?" Ricky questioned, sightly hoping it was true because he wouldn't mind being an older sibling especially since he was the youngest of but it seemed to be the latter.

"No." His mom paused. 

"Then what is it then?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to move out here, to live with us in Chicago."

There was a long pause as Ricky took in the information he had just been told. "Wait what did you say?" he sputtered. 

"We want you to come here to live with us." His mom repeated. 

"That's why I took you to look at those schools and the skateparks, I wanted to see if you were interested in any schools around here." Todd added in.

At that point he started to tune out what his mom was saying, he couldn't stop thinking about how calmly she had told him. He watched her mouth move but he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and breathing.

He didn't want to move away, he didn't want to leave his friends behind, he couldn't leave Nini behind when he had still had yet to say that he loved her. He couldn't leave his dad behind and plus it had been over two years with seeing either of them. This was totally out of left field and Ricky didn't know what to do or how to feel.

So he did what he did best,

He runs. 

* * *

He wasn't sure where he was running off to but he eventually turned off to a staircase that lead him down to a subway he didn't recognize.

As he sat down on the empty bench and waited for next train to show up, he needed something to get his mind off of what his mom told him.As hr took a moment to try and block out all the feelings his brain wouldn't let him process, he looked around and was surprised to see the entire platform was void of any life, even looking across to the other one, absolutely nothing. 

Ricky knew something was off. There was no possible way that the L was empty at Six O'Clock at night. He came down here to get distracted from his family not more concerned. 

He listened to the sound of the wind blow through the tunnels along with eerie creaking that left a pit in his stomach. 

He rechecked the schedule and found it to blank which logically should be impossible. He sat down on old bench and went to go check online to see if there was any information online.

He heard the sound of footsteps and it gave him hope that it was someone who knew the transit system better than he did.

The man who entered was dressed in a trenchcoat and a gave the vibes of someone he didn't want to screw with.

He scrolled threw his phone trying to avoid possible conversation with the stranger. Though his attempts seemed fruitless since the stranger walked closer and sat right beside him. The shivers ran down his side and Ricky knew he was in trouble.

"You shouldn't be out alone kid. Chicago's a crime filled city, especially at this time of night."The stranger added, not looking Ricky in the eyes. Yet only staring forward at the emptiness of the track. 

"I just need to get out of the house that's all." Ricky replied trying to figure out what the mysterious dudes deal was. Though he soon would learn that he should have ran away when he saw the man approach.

"Too bad you'll be out of it for good." The man said as he stood up and increasingly became taller and way more terrifying. 

As the monster finished it's transformation Ricky was sure he was going to die.

It was nothing like anything he had ever scene in real life or even in movies.

Upon gut instinct he hightailed it off the bench and began to runaway as fast as he could, he had about 3 kilometres of empty platform he'd have to run through before he could escape back onto the streets. So he ran as fast as he could. He could hear the growls of the monster and all he could do was focus on his rapid bearing heart and how out of breathe he was.

As he tried to turn the corner to make his escape he felt a slash across his leg. He lets a scream louder than when he and Nini went and rode a few different rollercoasters when they went to Six Flags, it's a scream of pure pain and he feels like he's going to pass out on spot. 

As the monster loomed over his body he heard two peoples voices become increasingly louder, maybe he had a chance to not die by himself, or maybe he was crazy and they would just see him dying with a slash wound from nothing.

"Tell me why we had to walk 15 blocks to get to this subway, they really should have just set up the trains to connect all at one station?"

"I don't know why would you ask me? At least it's better than riding in my dad's chariot again, you remember how that went last time."

Even though he was overwhelmed by the amount of pain he was in he could make out those voices from anywhere.

It was Gina and Carlos.

"Oh gods that was horrible." Their voices became more prominent as he watched them turn the corner but he would most likely be dead before they got to him. As they finally stepped of the stairs the monster turned away from Ricky and started heading towards them.

"It's time for you to die demigod scum." Those words came as a shock to Ricky, he had no idea why the monster was calling him that, but he knew it wasn't a good way coming from the gasps from Carlos and Gina.

"Holy shit!" They both yelled when they saw whatever monster was towering over him. It was a relief to know that he wasn't going crazy. He would scream again but he was so frozen in shock that he couldn't seem to form any words. 

"Hey Ugly, come fight us!" He heard Carlos yell which ended up causing the monster to turn itself around and Ricky was able to slightly pushing himself back up. Beside getting attacked by a monster just when he thought things couldn't get crazier he watched as Gina pull out a spear and how Carlos equipped a a golden looking sword.

They began attacking the monster in such a swift motion and precise skill that he had only seen on stage before.

It was absolutely mesmerising to watch it all play out, he was able to find a way to focus off his pain for just a moment.

He heard the aggression as they fought back against the monster, only wishing he could do something. As Gina laided one final blow to the monster it disappeared and only left behind a trace of golden dust.

"Ricky!" They both yelled as they ran over to him. They both sat down beside him both them giving him a hug. "Are you alright?", "What happened."

"I got attacked by whatever that thing was. I came down here to try and clear my mind but then that thing showed up and tried to kill me." He explained as both their eyes began to grow wider.

"You saw that monster." Gina asked to which Ricky nodded. 

She exchanged a look with Carlos and he knew they were clearly talking about him without wanting him to be known.

"Ricky you should've been claimed 3 years ago." Carlos said as he and Gina helped Ricky stand back up, quickly catching him again since his legs couldn't support seem to support him.

"What do mean claimed? Claimed by who?" He replied as he struggled trying to stand up, he kept trying and trying again but he couldn't feel anything in his legs. "Fuck I can't feel anything." Gina and Carlos knew he was panicking and it both brought back unwanted memories for both of them. 

Carlos gave look over Gina as he put away his sword. "Ricky, did the hydra somehow bite you while you were trying to run away from it?" _Oh a hydra that's what it was._ Ricky gripped tighter onto their arms as he started to lose feeling more of the feelings in his body. 

"I got slashed on leg, I was just trying to run away and I felt the monster get me from behind, but that's when you guys showed up." Ricky explained as his grip loosened on the pair since he had lost the feeling in his arms. Gina noticed and quickly picked him up and put him on her back. 

"Shit." Gina muttered as she collapsed her spear in it's smaller form and put it in her back pocket.

"Um. Gina, Carlos, I can't feel anything anymore, and it's getting harder to stay awake." He murmured. 

"Ricky, hey you're gonna be alright. Listen to me, you're gonna be okay." Gina replied as she held onto Ricky's legs.

"We're gonna bring you out to Camp Half-Blood and you'll get all the help you need there." Carlos added as he threw Gina's backpack on his shoulders as they entered a subway car. "We'll bring you to the Apollo cabin and we'll get you healed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ricky said as he became increasingly more tired and unaware of what was going on. 

"It's alright Ricky, just go to sleep and let me and Gina figure this out." The door closed behind them as Ricky drifted off to sleep. As Gina set Ricky's sleeping body down on the bench she began to pace around as the Train started to make its way to New York.

"Are you sure you can't do anything else to help heal him Carlos?" 

"I can at least take away the pain but he won't wake up till he gets some actual treatment, and I can't do anything major since I used the last of the Ambrosia to heal you last week. We just going to have to hope that Will isn't in San Francisco with Nico." Carlos replied as he sat beside Ricky. He noticed Ricky increase of sweat dripping down his face, knowing that he would probably be stirring around at a constant.

"Yeah you're right, would any of your other siblings be able to help?" Gina was trying hard to figure out different alternatives.

"No, Will's the only real healer we have. I've only got the basic amount of healing powers." Carlos sighed as he watched Gina keep pacing up and down the car. "Are you going to sit or not?" 

"I can't, I just don't understand why Ricky's unclaimed. Isn't there a rule that you have to be claimed by like 13." Gina huffed as she grabbed her daggers out of their sleeves. Slashing them against each other trying to take it off her mind. "I'm just pissed off we didn't notice anything sooner."

"I think we didn't notice since we thought all the monsters were coming for us, when it's a high possibility they could've been going after him. At least we can help him get situated at camp." Carlos added trying to get her mind off worrying about the whole situation. 

"I'm gonna text Kourtney and let her know what happened. She's said she should be at camp by tonight, so she's at least closer and can let Chiron know what's happening." Gina replied finally taking a seat. "Do you know where we can check how much longer there's left till we get there? These trains always work differently depending on the location." 

Carlos pondered his mind, he had only rode the Chicago train once and at that point he was only ten. "Maybe check by the doors?" He suggested as he checked Ricky's pulse again. It was still strong, Gina walked over and looked at the timer. 

"We've got about a half hour, I'm still waiting out on word from Kourt." Gina replied. "I've never seen a monster do that much damage with only a swipe. He's gonna be alright though, right?" 

"We can only hope." Carlos said giving a look down to Ricky, hoping to the gods that Ricky wouldn't be overly harmed. Along with hoping that at least someone could figure out what monster attacked him, since it had been something both of them had never seen before.

They could trust in the gods that Ricky would be claimed before his possible death.

* * *

Ricky Bowen woke up and had no clue where he was, and to be honest. 

He was kinda terrified. 

Scratch that he was hella terrified.

He looked around from the bed he was laying in to see he was in some sort of wooden cabin. He could only see the sight of blond hair boy sitting in a chair not to far away from him. The last time he was awake he was attacked by something out of his 6th grade mythology textbook and somehow rescued by Carlos and Gina. 

So he was really confused on how he ended up here. 

As he sat up he was greeted by the blond boy's hypnotising voice. 

"Hey Ricky, right? Glad you're finally up." The boy slid over on a rolly chair and helped him sit up.

"Um where am I exactly?" He asked trying to not be rude.

The stranger gave a bit of a laugh before his answer. "You're in the Apollo Cabin at Camp Half Blood. I'm Will Solace by the way." 

"Camp Half-Blood? I've never heard of it?" Ricky replied trying to think of something, _anything_ that would make sense.

Both boys attention were drawn away as the heard the door open with both Carlos and Gina entering. 

"Ricky!" They both exclaimed as he gave them a wave, along with running over to him to give him a hug.

"I'll let them to explain everything." And with that Will left the cabin leaving the the trio to sit down and talk about the events of the day.

Ricky was able to better explain why he ended up in the tunnel and Gina and Carlos switched off on explaining in detail about what attacked him, and about he was demigod. (Although they weren't exactly sure who his godly parent was.) Then they lead him on a tour all around the camp showing him everything it had to offer. Along with telling him about all the gods and goddess, and who their parents were. Carlos, a son of Apollo. Gina, daughter of Nike and Kourtney (who showed up to join them after they stopped by the Amphitheatre. She explained that she was a Daughter of Aphrodite.) That ended up making a lot of sense and Ricky could definitely see where certain traits came from.

He got to try out the different weapons in the Armoury and found that he was incredible with a Bow, even though he had never touched one before hand. Before he try anything else they were all called to the dining hall for dinner.

Ricky had already fallen in love with this place.

* * *

As the sun faded Ricky along with everyone else headed down the campfire sight for a first day wine down session.

As he sat around the campfire alongside Carlos, Gina and Kourtney. He heard the campers singing about the struggles of having godly parents and he took the incentive strumming along to the guitar Carlos had brought to him from the Apollo cabin.

A little later on he watched as kids threw their half finished plates into the fire and Gina nudged him to do the same. Not wanting to ask anymore questions he obliged throwing in the food. 

That's when something he didn't expect to happen, as his food burned to a crisp the fire enhanced in it's furiosity and he felt the eyes of all the camper staring at him. He heard the whispers of others but the most prominent on was of Carlos who whispered for look up. As he stared up he was greeted with a glowing symbol of a bow and arrow shining above his head he was drawn back by Gina's yell.

"Welcome, Ricky Bowen! Son of Apollo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I know there isn't a universal subway for the demigods to travel across the states but I thought it would make sense for plot sake.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed!


	2. The Congregation Of The Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is anyone else home right now?" Nini questioned in a hushed voice. EJ nodded no and Nini spoke the words that always meant their was trouble.
> 
> "We need to call for a Congregation of the Romans." 
> 
> Nini knew something was different for reasons she didn't know until today. Now her and the rest of the East High Roman had to figure out what it all means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know i've been gone for a month, sorry about that but i had finals and personal crisis going on so yeah. Here's a new chapter! and look out for a lot more fics coming soon.

Nini has no clue what happened over summer break. 

She and Ricky had been apart since the end of June, Ricky spent his break in Chicago and Nini yet again spent her time at Camp Jupiter (Under the ruse of being away at theatre camp to the rest of peers.)

All of a sudden Ricky seems like a completely changed person. He, Gina and Carlos are hanging out a lot more than normal. Ricky seems to watch out more for Carlos more, making sure nobody is bothering him. She also found out he got amazing at Archery over summer break and pushed for him to join the team. 

Although the weirdest thing was that Ricky joined the _musical_.

Ricky formerly; _'i hate musicals'_ Bowen showed up to _High School Musical: The Musical_ auditions unannounced. (Might she add he _killed_ his auditions as well and ended up getting casted as the Troy to her Gaberiella.) She likes to believe that it's through her influence but she knows it's most likely from Carlos and Gina pushing him to join in. Which in turn also causes Red to join which is even better since now it's more easy for them to communicate without making it suspicious.

Overall she realized that he seemed much happier and it truly made her happy.

Nini had no idea what happened to him while in Chicago but she was determined to find out.

* * *

She's a few blocks away from her house when she see what's going on. 

It's the first week of practice and since it was Friday there was no after school practice and she made the choice to head over to Ricky's house after dinner for a surprise movie date.

She still about 6 blocks away from his house, just by the skatepark when she sees something she never would have never expected before

Ricky and Carlos, fighting a trio of cyclops in the middle the roxwell skatepark.

Ricky's got a bow and a bag full of arrows strung on his back and Carlos has an imperial gold sword with what looks to be marble accents on it. They end up killing one with ease, and though she's gotten even closer to them and she wants to run in after seeing Carlos get knocked down as he finished killing off another one. She knows she can't without having to reveal herself as a demigod. As she moves in closer she realizes there's only one left and she can hear Ricky yelling at Carlos to stay down. 

As Ricky pierced another arrow through the cyclops chest she watched as it disintegrated into a cloud of golden dust. Moving closer towards them she watched as Ricky ran over to give Carlos a hand back up, they exchange a hug as they put away their weapons and Nini got even more confused than she already was.

Nini's got no clue what in Tartarus is going on but oh boy she would really like to know.

She had to talk to the others, to at least make some sense of what's happening. Because whatever it is, it couldn't end up being good in the long run. Especially if this wasn't handed correctly.

* * *

It had to be around 8pm when EJ opened his front door to see Nini standing there looking frazzled.

"Nini? What's up? You never show without calling?" EJ asked as Nini pushed her way past him and into his living room, she quickly began pacing once EJ had joined her upstairs and he could already tell that something was up.

"I know, I ran here that's why." She replied leaving her coat on a bench.

"Nini what's wrong?" EJ repeated trying to put his hand on Nini's shoulder to immediately get brushed off to no one's surprise.

"Is anyone else home right now?" Nini questioned in a hushed voice. EJ shook his head no and Nini spoke the words that always meant their was trouble.

"We need to call for a Congregation of the Romans." 

EJ's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything instead made his way to the kitchen to make the calls while Nini closed also the visible windows and doors.

As they both ended back in the kitchen Nini looked like she was going to combust. "Do you wanna say what's wrong now, or are you gonna be good until they show up?" EJ asked slowly pushing a glass of water towards her.

Nini sighed. "How long is it gonna take for them to come?" 

"Most likely another five minutes, they were together when I called and they were already driving nearby." He explained as Nini took a sip of her drink, she felt like she was going to explode with the information she learned but it would be easier to explain it all at once, so she just sat waiting. EJ taking the hint from her lack of communication.As another few minutes passed, the doorbell rang through the silent house. "That's them." EJ quickly ran over to let the pair in, she could hear the voices ringing through but it didn't faze her even though she was caught up in her thoughts. 

"Nini." She heard EJ call. "Let's go down to the pool room, no one will be able to hear us there if they enter the house." She nodded and as the four of them made it downstairs EJ lead them into the Pool Room, and then into another side room that was familiar to all of them.

As they took their seats around the table, it was Ashlyn who asked the first questions. "Nini is everything okay first off? Are you ok? Is there another string of monsters we gotta kill?" 

Nini shook her head no, much to their all confusion. 

"Well what is it then?" Big Red asked.

Nini took a big deep breathe and went for it.

"So i was heading to Ricky's house for our date and I saw Ricky and Carlos fighting a trio of cyclops that they could clearly see which confirms that their demigods along with the fact that Ricky mentioned that he'd do anything for his brother which also confirms that they're both sons of the same god, and that's so confusing because that means there's more demigods than just us and I just don't know what that means now." Nini rambled on though stopping when Ashlyn placed her hands on her shoulders. She was brought back to reality by seeing the looks of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Nini hun please calm down." Ashlyn cooed. 

"That's, a lot to take in." Red deadpanned.

"No shit sherlock, but Nini are you sure you're absolutely certain?" EJ asked for reassurance. No one in the room doubted what Nini had told them but they needed to be certain before they assessed the situation at hand.

"Yes i'm sure. I saw their weapons and everything imperial gold, both marked with the Camp Half Blood symbols. Now that I think of it, what's the symbol for Apollo in Greek?" Nini directed at Ashlyn.

"It's the sun symbol, like the one in Tangled. It's a Lyre for us though." Ashlyn replied which made both EJ and Red raise their brows in curiosity. 

"Does that make the three of you siblings then?" Red asked breaking the tension.

"I mean maybe?" 

"Anyway you said both the weapons had them, then that definitely confirms the fact their brothers, along with them being demigods." Ashlyn added which confirmed Nini's theory.

"We have to talk to them about this, we need to let them know we're here for them. Remember, solidarity in numbers." Nini reiterated.

"So how to do we go about it then?" Ashlyn asked. 

"We can't outright go up to them and be like 'hey nini saw you fighting a cyclops, but hey it's okay cause we're demigods too' no that's way to forward." EJ replied.

"Oh wow, EJ actually making points for once? Who knew he could do that."

EJ shot a look Nini's way but the other dismissed it as always.

"What if we just observe them for awhile." Red suggest. "I mean it won't be to susious if we do, we're all friends with them so maybe if we just hang out them a little more it won't make a difference." 

"That makes a lot of sense, we watch out for them for a few weeks and then confront them?" Ashlyn replied. 

They all nodded in agreeance and with that their meeting had seem adjourned.

All they had to do now was wait and see what else would happen.

* * *

Ashlyn knew the sound of something in her backyard at four am was definitely a sign of trouble.

As she made her way outside she saw a dracena through one of the windows and she knew that meant big trouble.

As she grabbed out her sword and made her way to charge, she watched as it let out one last screech before disappearing to dust. As she came forward to identify the one who destroyed the monster. Though it was an unexpected surprise when she saw the face of her own roomate, Gina Porter.

"Gina holy shit you're a demigod!" Ashlyn yell-whispered as she approached the girl.

Gina quickly dropped her daggers as Ashlyn stepped closer. Clearly scarred of Ashlyn even though she just easily took down a monster that tried to kill her. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. "If you want me gone don't worry I can leave, just say the words and i'll be gone."

"Gina hun no, here come here." Ashlyn motion forward to her and Gina ran over into her arms. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't say anything earlier. I hated lying to you and EJ." She replied as she lied her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Gina are you kidding me? I get it why you had to do it, and I don't blame you, here let's go inside." Ashlyn said as she moved to body to lead Gina inside. 

As Ashlyn took to the task of making hot chocolate for them and Gina took to explaining, even though she knew she didn't have too. "So my godly parent is Nike, Goddess of Victory in Greek and I was born a couple years before my dad met my stepmom, but when I was about Ten my dad died and I was enlightened of my heritage. I had the option to live at camp all year round but my stepmom agreed to look after me since she had been raising me for years, so she's been taking care of me for the past five years. Well up until now of course." Gina explained as she stared down towards the kitchen counter.

Ashlyn set down the mugs beside them and gave Gina a hug before siding beside her on the stools. " It's odd having your whole life shift within a minute. I can't compare any of my experiences to yours but I can give some inside to my experience with it. I'm the only one of my siblings that's a demigod, there was a time where there was conflict between my parents, so I was born during the middle of that. My brothers and the rest of my close family does know about it though, especially since EJ is Roman like me." Ashlyn explained.

"Wait EJ's roman too? Who's your guys parents?" Gina asked.

"Yup, same with Nini and Big Red. Although the only ones who don't know are his sisters, since they're both really young. Parents wise mine is Apollo, EJ's is Bacchus, Red's is Mercury, and Nini's is Minerva."

"Oh wow that's a lot of romans. That means there's like eight demigods at school." Gina 

"Well there's Carlos and Ricky their both Apollo's sons, there me, and then Kourtney's a daughter of Aphrodite." Gina replied taking a slip of hot cocoa.

Ashlyn went silent as she collected her thoughts. "I mean I've known about Carlos and Ricky for awhile but Kourtney is a surprise." 

"Oh."

"Hey I know she won't mind. At least now we know of all the demigods at East High. Now we should finish our hot chocolate so we won't get in trouble for being up." 

As the pair set the mugs in the sink they both made their ways back to their rooms. Leading to a quick goodbye and both feeling safer and closer than ever before.

"Thank you Ashlyn. So much, for everything you've done." Gina said, speaking into the nothingness of the quiet halls.

* * *

After Ashlyn had let them know in the morning the information she had acquired that evening, all they four of them had to now was let them in on their secret.

The day went on as the four romans keep exchanging texts 

"Ricky, Carlos, we know your demigods, we know about Gina and Kourtney too." EJ stated, they both stopped dead in their tracks as if EJ had stabbed them through the stomachs.

"How? And how do you even know what Demigods are?" Carlos asked slowly going to pull something out of his pocket but Ricky moved to stop him.

"Why are we the last ones you confronted?" Ricky questioned.

"You were the hardest people to catch at a good time. Anyway, I need you to come with me." He added.

"To where?" Carlos inquired which lead EJ to groan. 

"I can't tell you! I just need you to follow me!" He yelled which garnered some looks from passersby in the hall. 

Carlos and Ricky exchanged a quick glance before giving EJ a nod, and the three of them heading to where they were expected.

As they made their way into an empty classroom, Carlos and Ricky were surprised to see Kourtney, Gina. Even more so to see Red, Nini and Ashlyn there as well. 

"What's going on?" Carlos said setting his bag down on the floor as he and Ricky took seats among the others on the tables.

Nini, Red, Ashlyn and EJ all looked to each other trying to think of how to phrase it, EJ was finally the one to take the charge. 

"Look, were all here because we're all demigods and we need to watch out for each other, because with there being eight of us in total across the school, there's going to be more trouble in long run and it's best if we get on top of this now." 

"How come I never heard of you guys being demigods till now?" Ricky asked to which the romans let out a bit of a groan. 

"Because we're Romans, you guys are Greeks." Ashlyn replied. "Plus we just learned this morning that it wasn't just you and Carlos." 

"Gods this is confusing, I wish that Python took me out when it was there." Ricky sighed which got him looks of concern all over. 

"Excuse me what." Nini asked which meant definitely more trouble for Ricky.

"Oh yeah funny story, so I only got claimed this summer and almost died before it happened. Carlos and Gina were the ones who ended up saving me and bring me to camp, and now we're here." Ricky laughed off to everyone's concern. 

They all had much explaining to do but they'd work through it, and grow ever closer than ever.

* * *

It had been at least a few weeks since their first official 'East High Greeks & Romans Meeting' (Or so they elected to call it). And for once it had been the 8 of them still left in the bombshelter when they heard the door open. The noise ranging from feet shuffling to odd growls that none of them could quite place an idea on where they recognized them from.

As they finished putting away all the props and other miscellaneous items around the room. Yet again, they just couldn't escape the monsters. 

As they saw it appear across the room they all dawned what weapons they had on them to clear the threat as easily as they could. Though it seems they were beat to the punch, they watched as the monster ran the other way. As they all moved in to make their attacked they were surprised to see that all of them had already turned into a golden cloud of dust. 

"Wait if we're all here then who just killed that cyclops?" EJ asked to the group of demigods all beside him, weapons all drawn to face what where threat they could be faced with next.

As the dust cleared and the mysterious figured stepped through to face them. Making light in the way almost all their jaws dropped to see who had been the attacker.

"SEB?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're all babie thank you for your time

**Author's Note:**

> okay i feel like this sucks so like leave me validation in the comments. pls!
> 
> I hope you all liked this! 
> 
> hit up my twitter if u want @stareyedricky


End file.
